Thrown Into The Blood
by Ebitch
Summary: This is a special one shot for 16recar. Basically my other Resident Evil story adapted into the movie universe. Lea Anderson, with no memories of her past life, is awoken in an underground facility by people who supposedly know her from her past life. Now Lea has no choice but to team up with them in the battle against Umbrella, as there is no chance to have a normal life.


**Hello DearHearts! I just wanted to thank all 13 people that are following me, and the 10 people that also favorited me as well. You have no idea how much you guys mean to me. And this little one shot is dedicated to my follower 16rec, who wanted my OC to meet Alice. To be honest, this was hard to make. But I made it. I hope everyone enjoys, especially** _ **16recar**_ **. I don't own anything of Resident Evil, movies or video games. Also 16recar, sorry for getting your username wrong in my other story...**

' _Hello. I would tell you what my name is, but I don't remember what it is. I can't even tell you what I look like. Or where I am. I don't know. I don't remember a damn thing. There isn't much I can tell you of the past._

 _Here's what I can tell you of the past, or what I think is the past. I occasionally have dreams of dusty sand roads, canisters, and familiar figures. I would pass these off as normal dreams, but these seem so surreal, vivid. It feels as if I've experienced them before. Like deja' vu, or echoes of another life. I can't shake them off._

 _I can tell you that I'm a prisoner. That someone is experimenting on me. I don't know what the reason is. Every two months, or what feels like two months, I start to wake up. I would get this horrible feeling of motion sickness, as if I was rapidly moving upwards. But just before I can coherently move about, I would feel something small and sharp stab me in the neck. Then the familiar sense of dreariness washes over me, and I fall back into a coma of sorts. I would say that this was going on for about... a half year? Maybe more? I can't really say._

 _Why am I even bothering saying this? "You" don't even exist. I'm talking to my subconscious as I play Sleeping Beauty in some facility somewhere. Oh yeah, it's too keep me sane when I'm semi awake. God someone help me. I don't want to do this anymore._

 _Oh dear Lord why am I feeling nauseous? Wait I know this feeling, it's the motion sickness. This is way too soon for this to happen. What's happening?'_

A see through chamber rose from the sterile, white ground. Claire Redfield stood in front of it, her blue eyes wide with shock. Most of the survivors were trapped in these compartments and alive, but had that device that she had on their chests. Like the other blonde nicknamed K-Mart, the blonde in this container looked vaguely familiar to Claire. Claire recognized the small teenager with the choppy, short hair and the pale skin, but Claire couldn't remember anything of her.

Claire tapped some buttons that were on the see through compartment, and the doors slid open. The short teenager within fell to the ground, and immediately started to thrash and move away from the kneeling Claire. Claire was about to comfort her, but froze at the sight of the teenager's eyes. The flaming, cat-like red eyes that stared distressingly and with distrust at Claire was not at all normal. Claire knew that it should be like that.

"What? Aren't you going to stick me with anything. Like the usual?" The teenager growled out venomously at Claire, baring her teeth menacingly. When Claire cocked her head to the side confusedly, the look of hatred on the teenager's face turned into confusion as well. "Aren't you?" Claire then decided to speak up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, or stick you with anything. Listen, I need to take this," Claire pointed to the spider-like device on the teenager's chest, "off of you. I need you to be still." The teenager nodded suspiciously, and before she could ask what was on her chest, Claire ripped it off. The blonde teenager let out a shout of pain, and gripped her chest.

"Who are you?" The teenager's slightly tenor voice asked, gritting between her teeth. "Do you know who I am?" She added, her voice sounding more desperate and confused.

"I'm Claire Redfield," Claire glanced down at the tablet next to her. "You're Lea Anderson. This device causes memory loss, hopefully it should be temporary." Lea looked as if she was about to shout something at Claire, but she was interrupted. "Alice! I need you to come over hear!" Claire shouted out, and pretty soon the skinny woman came running over, with her revolvers in offensive position.

"What's the problem? Lea?" Alice's alto voice rang out in the eerily quiet room, her crystal blue eyes showing shock. Alice holstered her guns and knelt down to teenager. Lea started to get annoyed with their expressions. She felt like she was under a microscope. "What did Wesker do to you?" She thought out loud.

"Wesker? Who's that? Where am I? Is there something on my face? What about me is so horrifying?" Lea asked, getting impatient, and getting even more confused by the question Alice let out. Alice ignored the attitude in Lea's voice.

"I can't explain everything right now, except that Wesker is the bastard that experimented on you, and I need to find him. Right now." With that, Alice left, marching away to the large white doors across the vast room. Lea's face scrunched up, and turned to Alice, having more questions made than explained. She turned to Claire, looking for answers.

"We're in a facility that's run by Wesker, who works for a pharmaceutical company called Umbrella. I'm going after Alice, stay here." Claire explained a bit more, then left with her pistol in hand.

"Hey, wait!" Lea called out in vain after the female. When the redhead was out of sight, Lea groaned to herself. "Goddammit..." Lea grumbled, frustrated. She struggled to get up, her head aching and pounding. Lea held her head in her hands against the open chamber. She rested there for a few minutes. "May as well follow the leader.." Lea grumbled to herself, and went past the large white doors that the other girls went through,

She froze and hid herself out from peripheral view when she saw the man in a gray army suit. He was quite tall, and had short brown hair. _'Would you call that a buzz cut? I don't think that's a buzz cut... focus!'_ Lea snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed that he was walking away with Claire Redfield. Lea waited about a minute before following the pair, making sure that her steps were quiet and light.

They all walked past the planes, went down the aisle until they were met with another large white door. Lea stopped about thirty feet behind them. She watched as Claire and the stranger nodded to each other, guns in hand, and walked through the doors. Lea only got a glance of what was beyond the doors, but there was some sort of fight going on. _'Should I actually go in or wait? Fuck it, I'm too curious.'_ Lea smothered the growing fear and walked through.

Lea froze. Alice, Claire, and the stranger she saw rom earlier were fighting a strange man in black. The sight of him sent shivers down Lea's back, fear overflowing her. She flashed back to all those times that she was stabbed in the neck. This had to be him. Lea flashed back to Alice saying that Wesker was the person who experimented on her. _'So this is Wesker? Looks like a Neo wanna be- IS THAT A DOG?!'_ Lea's thoughts were interrupted by a monster of a dog that collided into her. Lea fell with a surprised gasp. The thing that used to be a dog has missing bits of flesh, and almost half it's body was split open. It also had teeth littered in it's interior. Without thinking, Lea grabbed it and smashed it into the ground, not stopping until it was dead. Immediately she felt an immense guilt and horror over what she did.

Wesker noticed Lea standing over the dead (actually dead) corpse of one of his pets. He smirked at the face of disgust that she held. He easily dodged Chris and Claire Redfield's bullets, making a blur in the air. Lea noticed the blur that the figure in black made, and felt that she was going insane. _'There's no way this is possible. No way that... mutant of a dog is real. No one is that fast... No this is all some sort of nightmare. Can't be.'_ Lea thought frantically, trying to come up with any logical reason. Lea jumped out of her thoughts as Wesker spoke.

"Miss Lea Anderson. My most promising experiment is finally awake." Wesker said in his suave baritone voice. Lea's face scrunched up. "Oh I don't expect you to remember me. I made sure of that. But you woke up too soon. You're not under my control yet." Lea's cat-like pupils widen, fear very evident in them. Then all at once, any kind of emotion that was in evident in her eyes and face were gone.

"Please stop trying to impress me like I'm your alcoholic mother. It's getting boring." Lea practically laughed out, sarcasm heavily lacing her voice. While on the outside she appears cool and collected, on the inside she was internally screaming and burning with hate. It was all an act to stall some time so she could try to figure out Wesker.

Chris and Claire tried attacking again, but Wesker threw them into the see through containment units. Lea's heart dropped as she saw the two people slowly slower into the ground. But she didn't let her fear show on her face. Somewhere in the background Lea heard glass fall, and Alice kicking something. Another zombie dog dropped to the ground dead, and another stranger who looked ill stabbed Alice's arm with a scalpel knife.

Wesker looked to Alice's arm, and cracked his neck. Some sort of creature slowly came out of Wesker's mouth. Lea quenched her emotions and started to think logically what she could do. Then looking to the scalpel embedded in Alice's arm, an idea sprung up.

"Sorry about this," Lea said and she blurred through the air, and grabbed the scalpel from Alice's arm. Alice made a grunting noise of pain. Lea blurred through the air again and embedded it near to the hilt in Wesker's forehead. Almost immediately afterwards she kicked Wesker in the chest, sending him flying into his chair, the creature receding back into his mouth.

For a moment, Lea naively thought that he was dead, but then he started to move. As he slowly got up, a new blonde girl took a shotgun that was on the ground and threw it to Alice, after she pistol whipped the ill-looking stranger in the face, knocking him unconscious. The creature was back out of Wesker's mouth, and he lunged to attack. Alice shot Wesker in the face, blowing out his brain. He fell back into the white chair, and the creature was gone again.

Alice got some sort of tablet and zoomed in on the image of Chris and Claire Redfield, pressed a blue button, making the two containment units come back up. Chris, someone that Lea wasn't yet familiar with, came up first and immediately went to Claire's aid, worry etched on his face.

Then an eerie breathe started to draw in as Wesker got back up, ever so slowly. He barely lifted his head before a boot stomped him right back down. Claire and Chris stared down at the half alive corpse.

"I don't think so," Chris's husky voice said, the first time Lea heard him talk. He and Claire lifted their pistols and unloaded their clips, the loud ringing of the bullets echoing out in the quiet room. The ringing of the bullets gave Lea a migraine. She held her head in her hands as she fell to her knees, her eyes scrunched closed from the pain.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Alice asked, kneeing down to Lea, worry now adjourning her face. The loud tone to her voice made Lea audibly shouted in pain, lowering her head lower. Alice quickly figured out that it was the noise that was hurting her. Alice forced Lea to loop her arm around the brown haired woman's neck and stand up. Each little movement made it worse. Alice looked to Claire and made a silent nod to her, notifying her to follow them. Chris, Claire, and the blonde stranger that came to their aid followed Alice out.

As they left, the ill looking stranger regained consciousness and saw them walking out of the door. He got up and walked angrily to them.

"No! Don't do this! I'm a producer!-" He was cut off by the white doors closing in his face, locking him in with the corpse. The monitor screen turned on, with the ill stranger's face on it. "You open those doors! You are going deal with some serious consequences, you mother fuckers! I'm Bennet-" Bennet was cut off again by Chris shooting the screen. Lea heard a scream of agony when they were on the other side of the corridors.

Chris introduced himself to Lea briefly, but decided to give her some space when he got a pained glare shot up at him. He went off with Claire to awaken the rest of the passengers that were in the containment units. Alice remained with Lea, trying to calm her down, and figure out what to make her feel better.

Then out of nowhere Alice heard a plane take off. Then Claire call out for her and Chris, then bullets were being fired. Alice lowered Lea to the ground, and quickly spoke.

"Wait here, and don't move around too much." Alice quickly said, then ran off. Lea nodded and sat on the ground, taking in deep breaths. Just a few minutes later, Chris, Claire, and Alice ran past Lea to another set of white doors that lead to the surface of the boat. Lea payed them no mind to them, and continued her breathing exercises for another five or so minutes.

By the time she reached the surface, everyone else that were being experimented on were up as well, making things a bit crowded. Lea tried her best to stay to the walls and away from everyone else. She took in a deep breathe of fresh air, and threw her head back. For once she felt content.

Then she heard planes above her, and she opened her red cat eyes. There were several military planes surrounding the boat, each one having that red and white symbol that was on the floors and doors of the white underground. The symbol resembled that of an umbrella. _'Please don't tell me that this is the "Umbrella" company that Claire was talking about,'_ was the last thought she had before they fired their missals.

Lea blacked out. When she opened her eyes, she was surrounded by ruble, wreckage, and bodies. She didn't know how long she was out, but it was a long enough for the Umbrella planes to disappear. Lea swung her head around and listened for any human movement. She felt like she was going to puke, but she suppressed that urge.

"Hello?!" Lea yelled out, her red eyes scanning the waters. Then from the corners of her cat eyes, she saws movement. She saw a gloved hand shoot out from the water, and grab a stray barrel for support. Lea swam with incredible speed, reaching the person she recognized as Chris. "You okay?" Lea asked, and grabbed Chris' shoulder, making sure that he doesn't fall off the barrel. He lifted his head weakly and nodded at her.

"Where's... Claire?..." Chris weakly spurted out. Just as he was asking, some ways to Chris' left, a redhead came up from under the water. Claire spurted water out and gasped for air. Lea swam to her withing a minute and pulled her onto her back, and swam back to the barely conscious Chris. Claire grabbed a hold of the barrel, and moved to her brother.

"Chris?! Stay awake! Are you okay?" Claire worriedly asked, her blue eyes wide. Lea spoke up, not wanting the man to overexert himself.

"He's barely conscious, I don't think he's as okay as he's saying. We need to get him to land. Where's the closest shoreline?" Lea informed Claire, then asked. Claire took a moment, then spoke.

"I'm not sure, possibly that way, " Claire pointed to Lea's right. "Why? We can't swim there. We'd drown." Claire pointed out while keeping Chris' head up on the rusty barrel. Lea ran a hand through her now damp dirty blonde hair.

"Well we can't stay here," Lea used her right hand to wave around her, referring to the wreckage around them. "Do you have any other bright ideas?" Lea sarcastically asked, her hand still on Chris' shoulder. Claire was about to say something, but Lea shushed her and looked behind her.

"What?" Claire asked, now confused. Claire started to look around her, but saw nothing. When she looked back to Lea, the teenager's eyes were colder, and searching for something.

"Do you not hear that?" Lea asked, her voice a hoarse whisper. Claire strained her ears, but heard nothing. Just as Claire shook her head, she heard a boat engine. It was distant, but it was getting closer. "Play dead, right now." Lea relaxed herself enough to look like another drowned body. Claire decided to the same thing. Within about ten minutes the boat arrived.

Inside the boat was some bloodied up African American man in baggy workout clothes. He had his gun tucked into the front of his pants. He stopped a little ways away from them, and stood up.

"Hello? Anyone? Alice!" The man shouted out, looking around the dead floating bodies for a response. Claire recognized the voice and lifted her head, and called out to him.

"Luther!" Claire yelled out, getting his attention. The man named Luther shot his head the their direction, and started hi boat again. This time he stopped the boat next to the three. He helped Chris up first, then Claire. Lea refused the help and got up by herself. "How the hell did you survive?" Claire asked, confusion in her eyes. Chris sat up with a groan, and looked up at Luther, wanting to know the answer to that question as well. Lea awkwardly just stared at the other three people, not knowing what to say. Luther let out a small laugh, and started his boat again.

"I shot the mother fuckers." Luther answered in a playful tone. Lea nodded uncomfortably and looked down at the water. Luther started to circle the rubble and bodies, looking for more survivors. "Where's Alice?" Luther asked, more serious now. Lea shrugged, honestly not knowing. "Also who's the girl? Luther West, by the way," Luther handed his hand out to Lea. Lea shyly shook it, and answered.

"Lea Anderson," Lea simply answered, a bit wary about the new person. Chris the decided to answer Luther's other question.

"We lost sight of her in the explosion. We don't know." Chris answered. Luther sighed and kept on looking. A deafening silence filled the air after that, and tension levels were rising. Lea thought back to the planes, and Alice's sudden disappearance. She tried to logically think of what might have happened to her. _'There isn't a damn chance in hell she's dead. And there has to be a reason those Umbrella(?) planes came after us... Wait a minute!'_

"Is it possible that whoever or whatever that sent those planes took Alice?" Lea suddenly asked, breaking the awkward silence, or what felt awkward to her. Chris and Claire took a moment to consider the possibility. Luther listened intently, waiting for the sibling's response.

"It would make sense. Those were Umbrella military jets, and the radio signal we sent on the emergency frequency may have directed them to us." Chris thought out loud. Claire then spoke up.

"Plus they probably still have operational satellites. They could have tracked Alice's plane." Claire pointed out, looking to her older brother. Luther spoke up then.

"Wait, Umbrella?" Luther asked, confused that a pharmaceutical company was still up and running, much less having access military weaponry. Both Chris and Claire gave him a certain look that screamed, _'Really?'_ "Don't look at me that way! I was stuck in a prison for the whole apocalypse. I don't know what's going on with the world." Luther said defensively, steering the boat around, making it's last circle before leaving for shore. Chris explained to Luther that Umbrella was the cause of the T-virus outbreak, and was working with the military, giving them information and weapons for Bio-terrorism.

Then they all heard a distant voice calling out for help. The voice was feminine and young, maybe from a nineteen-years-old, or someone in their early twenties. Claire's face light up with hope and recognition.

"K-Mart?" Claire called back out, looking all around for signs of life and movement. About fifty feet in front of them, the blonde stranger that helped them from earlier was clinging to a large piece of wood. They quickly went to K-Mart's aid, and helped her onto the boat once they got to her. Unfortunately she passed out once she was on. Luther finally started to turn the boat back to shore.

"What are we going to do about Alice? If she really was taken captive, then they're probably going to take her to a secret base somewhere out of the country or something." Lea asked, looking to Claire.

"We're going after her. She would do the same for any of us. Hell, she has searched for us before. We're going after her, no matter what." Claire stated, firm in her decision. Lea nodded, and looked down to the moving water below her.

' _Umbrella better watch out. They destroyed the world, stole my life, and experimented on me. They are going down, if it is the last thing I do.'_ Lea's eyes glowed a darker red menacingly, and an almost evil like smirk shaped her face. _'Let the games begin.'_

 **I hope you guys liked it. Remember to favorite this if you liked it. No point in following the story. But check out my other Resident Evil fanfiction, Dragged Into The Blood. Based in the video game universe. Has the same main oc. If there are any mistakes, tell me. Review the story on any kinks. It's very much appreciated.**

 **Ebitch out!**


End file.
